1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a text processing apparatus having a text editing function like a word processor, and more particularly to a text processing apparatus having a frame preparation function of enclosing a title of a text or the like with a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of the text processing apparatus having the frame preparation function is constructed such that the frame can be prepared with straight lines, desired marks or symbols in order to distinguish a title portion of the text and the particular texts from other texts (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. SHO 62-95586 and 62-96822).
Furthermore, there is known a text processing apparatus in which characters are superposed on the frame and thereby a part of the frame can be constructed by a character string.
However, in case that a part of the frame is constructed by the character string, the straight lines or marks by which the frame is constructed are displayed or printed if the character string has a space. Therefore, it is difficult to read the character string. In addition, the printed character string looks poor.